degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Eligoldsworthystolemyheart
Welcome Hi, welcome to Degrassi Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Jenna Middleton/@comment-Jimmy Brooks-20100815043921/@comment-Eligoldsworthystolemyheart-20100815115549 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- GlitterDisaster (Talk) 11:56, 15 August 2010 Hey ^_^ So I'm Kaylin as you probably know. xD I have loved reading your comments though about you and your boyfriend. I can kinda relate to you a little bit at the moment and it's nice to know I'm not the only one who overthinks and is extremely impatient jfc. But yeah...I'm 17~ I LOVE Disney like you will learn quickly how much omfg. ♥ It's literally my everything. I saw that you love Boy Meets World omggmmgmfjg. ♥ That show is my favorite, and Shawn is seriously my favorite male character ever. :* By the way when you leave a message on my talk page just be sure to add a heading because people forget to do that...and you can keep using the same section once you've created one. It's pretty easy once you really get used to it. And you leave a signature by doing 4 of these: ~ kaylin ❤ [[User talk:Eriels| i'm falling for your eyes ]] 20:09, October 23, 2014 (UTC) Oh you did the heading correctly. It's where you wrote "Hiya" haha. :) It's okay I was new last year. But omg I had no idea you were 22. I'm still a baby tbh :p But omg agreed Auggie is fave. ♥ kaylin ❤ [[User talk:Eriels| i'm falling for your eyes ]] 20:23, October 23, 2014 (UTC) When you leave a new message all you have to do is hit edit next to our section and then start a new message below the previous one. And you don't make the message another section title, so leave the = out. Also, to get a signature like this, you need a template and my friend Cam is really good at making them. I'm sure he'd help you. :* He may even be able to explain talk page messaging better than I do. xD kaylin ❤ [[User talk:Eriels| i'm falling for your eyes ]] 20:33, October 23, 2014 (UTC) God I can't wait to be done with High School -_- But omg sure I'd love to see one if you wanna post it. :* kaylin ❤ [[User talk:Eriels| i'm falling for your eyes ]] 20:44, October 23, 2014 (UTC) It might take Cam a little bit to reply...so don't feel like he's ignoring you. :) And OMG YOU GUYS ARE SOOO CUTE I CAN'T. ♥♥♥ SKJSKFJJFBD. Omfg. But anyway omg I love kids SO MUCH TOO LIKE I WANT BABIES SO SO BAD. I'm so sorry you were bullied though. :'( That's so terrible and I'm so sorry you had to deal with that. kaylin ❤ [[User talk:Eriels| i'm falling for your eyes ]] 21:02, October 23, 2014 (UTC) RE: Hello :) Hi, Danielle. ♥ Sorry for the late-ish reply. Like Kaylin said, I sometimes take a while to get back to people and I have a lot of messages to reply to. D: I can definitely help you make templates, but you're going to have to be a little more specific and tell me what you want me to help you make. :P Yes, I've noticed that you're sort of new here (at least with your comments) and I never got a chance to officially welcome you to the wiki, so welcome. ♥ I've enjoyed reading some of your posts and you seem like a really intelligent and sweet person. I hope we can talk more in the future. Oh, and don't worry about it. You're not being a bother at all. ♥ [[User:Degrassi Fan|''cam]]♡ [[User talk:Degrassi Fan|''oh darling, I wish you were here.]] 16:48, October 25, 2014 (UTC) Hi. Hi there. I saw you like Boy Meest World and Girl Meets world. They are cool huh